


No superhero

by Noeviltrash (wtfisevenhappening)



Category: No Evil (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfisevenhappening/pseuds/Noeviltrash
Summary: Its a superhero AU ch1 explains everything ch2 is the story. As a big unknpwn storm approches a team of strangers with super abiilitys must team together to save as many livs as possible.





	No superhero

Calamity was 6 when she first noticed. It rained and she was not wet. Rain bent around her. It all seemed frozen in time. She screamed it all fell. Nobody else saw except for her brother. He had a power as well but its easy to not fly but this, this was different. It's harder to hide this. So after school everyday they would go to a secluded pond and practice. They were different,and you have to hide different.

Huey wasn't bright still isn’t. He was 15 when a group of bullies chased him home. Running he got himself into an alley. As they neared he had two opinions fight or run through them. That scrawny kid wasn’t going to fight. He took off and got through them and he hoped he had enough of a head start . He rounded the corner and he was home. Had he just forgotten his entire escape? But no it happened multiple times he rounded the corner and he was home.

Paula was from a small town in Canada. They did a lot of wood work type stuff. One day the big lumber company came cut down more trees then ever. Most of the forest was offlimits now. Put of anger she hit a tree. It fell over. She examined it it wasn’t rotting, infact it was quite healthy. Ya know except for the fact that it was now on the ground.

Kitty was from a very wealthy family. They had a beautiful garden she loved walking around. She had quite the affinity for growing things. She once fell asleep in the garden and awoke to find that many of the plants had grown around her.

Wrip was a plain girl. She doesn’t remember how she got her powers she just knows she can look like anything she wants.

Vinkle is a cop. He is quiet and brooding. He was chasing someone down he hopped a fence and ran into a building, locking vinkle out. He saw a skylight on top. He saw a way up through the fire escape. He jumped up and it broke below him. He landed on his feet without a scratch. Then he tried climbing the siding and got to the top. He jumped through the skylight, again landing on his feet without a scratch.  
Corn was a sweet child though he was from an abusive household . That’s probably why he learned how to disappear at such a young age and it’s no surprise that he can turn invisible. I’m pretty sure they’ve stopped looking for him but he still fears them.

They were heroes the four of them. Despite what the news might say.  
The one in black is what they called one. He could freeze anything by looking at it.   
The flower prince and princess were twins she could controll animals and he could control objects.   
Murder she could control fire and she had a rep of being a little less merciful. That's how she got her name.

Now there dead. Or so the public thinks. They were fighting this huge monster over Chicago and it ate murder but she destroyed it and its blast destroyed the other. Or so the world thinks.

There was another one in the blast. A civilian was there to taking pictures. He didn’t die either. He gained a power. He can create nothing out of darkness. His friend?henchmen?partner? She can breathe life into anything she wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol whoops almost forgot corn.


End file.
